Lelouch x C2, Shirley, Kallen
by Dinoreaper
Summary: I got an idea from a friend of mine and I'm taking it here to , it's a lemon so be warned, hope you enjoy
1. Lelouch x C2

**(A/N): So this was an idea a friend of mine wanted me to do, he knows i'm good at writing stories so he wanted me to try this idea out, he knows i have a really dirty mind so he wanted to see what i would make of this idea, also i won't be able to do any more stories at all for awhile since my word is acting like a bitch so i have to use Wordpad, it makes it hard to write stuff, so i hope you guys like this. Lelouch x C2, Lelouch x Kallen, Lelouch x Shirley, i might also do some Lelouch x Milly later but for now i'm just going to do these, i'm going to write 3 chapters for each of the pairings, for those that don't know these pairings are from Code Geass, though i'm not sure why you'd be reading this if you hadn't looked for pairings in the first place from code geass. I don't think I've said this yet but if i haven't then here it is: I'm perfectly fine with yaoi, i respect it and think it's a valuable part of the fanfic world, i just don't like writing yaoi, though i feel the same way about yuri, so i won't be writing any of those. I hope you like this.**

**-Dinoreaper**

**Lelouch x C2: A Late night at the pool**

C2 was taking the jump, Lelouch marveled at how much pizza she could eat and still stay thin, he then remembered how he had remearked about this to her before and she had said it was because since she was immortal her body didn't actually need the nourishment, and her Code would prevent her body from getting fat, so since she liked pizza she ate all she wanted. They were at the pool in Ashford at 1 AM since C2 liked swimming and Lelouch had to be the one to unlock the pool for her when she wanted to swim, since otherwise she would do whatever she wanted, like revealing his identity to the Black Knights **(A/N): I forgot to mention this is halfway in the first season, more or less, the black knights are known by all and Lelouch is organizing them all)** Which he didn't want to happen. He was working on his computer, orgainizing all of the applications for the black knights. C2 got out and Lelouch looked up, she walked into the shower room and he set his computer down and walked back in after her. She was undressing. Lelouch politely looked the other way, when she finished she got into the shower, Lelouch started thinking, "Shampoo" C2 called, he got it and put it in her outstretched hand. He was thinking, "Soap" C2 called out this time, Lelouch got it and handed it to her, he was thinking about how BORING it was to sit there and listen to her take a shower, he knew he had to since she knew to much. Actually to think of it he probably would have done it anyway, they were friends, she was the only one who knew the real him, and he was rescuing her from a long period of loneliness. He actually thought she might like him, well more than just thought, he knew she liked her; she had been swimming and then she took a shower, he got a call and stepped away to take it, when he walked back he heard someone talking, almost without thinking about it he stopped and moved slowly, so as to not make a sound, he powered up his geass since if they had a gun he might need to use his geass quickly to figure out what was happening, when he got closer he realized it was C2, he was about to call out when he realized she wasn't talking at all, more of a series of grunts, he thought maybe she was doing yoga or something, when he heard his name, he got closer and looked in the shower, she had been in the middle of washing her hair he saw when she had stopped, it seemed she had stopped washing when he left, of course all of this registered in the back of Lelouch's mind, the only thing he saw was a beautiful women, buck naked moaning his name while squeezing her nipple and fingering her pussy, he walked back, afraid she would see him and she would try to hurt him for peeping. But when he realized she was so into it she wasn't noticing anything around her he walked over and looked at her again, he was so shocked that she was doing this that he realized she was about to finish, so he got ready to walk away, he saw her funger herself extra hard, thrusting her fingers into herself and she cummed, this gave him a major boner, he walked away quietly again and then walked back as she was pulling on the suit she had worn the day he found her. When C2 asked him why he was smiling he said the Black Knights had just recieved the Guren Mark II from Kyoto. Back to the presesnt, he was listening to her wash herself off and wondered how he felt about her, of course he felt protective of her, even though she didn't need it, he felt attraction to her, though he felt that towards all of the pretty girls in his school so he didn't place to much on that feeling, he felt good that she liked him, and then he realized something. He loved C2, she knew all of him and stayed by him. So when she stuck her hand out again and said "That soap was to little, i need another" He pulled off his clothes, grabbed the soap and stepped inside the shower. C2 was shocked, then angry, and then she punched him on the shoulder, "What're you doing?" she asked. "Why i'm here to help the woman that i like clean herslef" he said with as straight a face as possible, C2 looked shocked then said "Well how do you know i don't like you back?". Lelouch smiled then said "Well do you masturbate to people you don't like?" C2 realized she shouldn't have done that, but she couldn't help herself, he was smart, funny, handsome, he was the knight that saved her from her loneliness, how could she not love him. Lelouch took the silence as a yes and put his hands in the water and then started washing her body, he got the soap in one hand and rubbed a little on his other, he then started rubbing her body, he for the most part stayed away from her boobs and pussy, but when the rest of her body was soaped up he used one hand to rub her tits, the other he used to rub her cunt, when he did this C2 got wet quickly, and it wasn't from the shower, she started moaning out loud when he did this. She decided to take the initiative; she took the soap from him and said "Well now i'm clean but you're still to dirty to be walking around" So she started rubbing his body, after a little bit she put some soap in her mouth and kissed his neck and ears, finally she said "Well now you're clean, except for one part, while doing this i think i missed your cock" She had indeed, it was only wet from the shower, "Well Lelouch, your cock is to dirty to be cleaned with soap, so i guess i'll have to use my mouth". She got on her knees and started licking his head, she kept doing this until he was begging her to go all the way, finally she conceded and deep throated him. She was an expert, licking along his shaft, humming in her throat and bobbing her head, he was in heaven for a few minutes until he finally jizzed, when he did C2 lapped it all up, loving his taste. "C2 I need you" he exclaimed, he wanted her more than anything, she knew this and decided to be a little selfish "Well i just need you to do something first, something you didn't do before" she said, "What?" Lelouch asked, willing to do anything for this woman. C2 smiled and got on top of Lelouch, she positioned herself over him and said "I want you to say it, this time like i asked you before, to say it like you love it and cherish it with your heart." Lelouch smiled and said it "Cecil I love you" **(A/N): Remember her name has never been officially released, while the original idea for her name was to be Cera, that was scraped, so was the idea thought her name was Yuki since that's Japanese for snow and it explains the reason she talked about snow in the beginning and later Lelouch talked about it in the end of the episode where her name was "said". I decided to go with Cecil since it has been what most captions say is her name and though the Sunrise studio says that's not her name that's what i've decided to use, it has 2 Cs and it is used more than just on some fan website)** Cecil smiled and rammed herself down on his dick and screamed, now while she wasn't a virgin her Code prevented her opening from expanding and expecting a huge dick, so she was in an eternal tightness. But Lelouch was loving that about her, he had grabbed her hips and was guiding her up and down over his dick, they got faster and faster until they were both switching between moaning and grunting. When Lelouch realized he didn't need to guide her anymore he grabbed her boobs and started playing with them, bouncing them, squeezing them, licking her nipples. When she came he came right after. They just layed like that for awhile when he hears snickering, he looks up and sees Rivalz running away with a camera in his hand "Rivalz, Rivalz come back!" he yells, he gets up quickly and gets on his clothes, Cecil does the same, he tells her to go back to his room and to lock the door, he needs to find Rival.

Rivalz's POV: Rivalz woke up to go to the bathroom, he got up and walked to the pool, their was a bathroom down the hall, but it was faster to go to the pool one. He was walking to the bathroom when he heard someone moan, he jerked up in surprise and heard it again, he followed it until he went to the locker room and walked in. Now it must be said that Rivalz wasn't even close to being as sneaky as Lelouch, but luckily the 2 were so wrapped up in what they were doing, C2 focusing on the blow job and Lelouch hardly even conscious neiter of them saw or heard him, he ran back as quietly as he could, grabbed his camera and creeped toward them, when he walked in Cecil had just rammed herself over him and screamed, he quickly turned on the camera and set it on a locker, he checked it was pointed at them then hid behind the lockers incase they looked up, when they came he heard them collapse next to each other, by then it was around 5:00 and so he couldn't help himself when he thought about what Milly would think of it and laughed a little, so he grabbed the camera and ran to Milly's room, he knocked on her door and she pulled on her clothes quickly when she opened the door she saw Rivalz there with his camera, "C'mon prez i need to show you something, now we need to go before Lelouch kills me" he said without a breath and so he grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to the viewing room, when they ran in he saw Lelouch running towards them, his hair a mess and his shirt unraveled, he had never seen Lelouch like that before, "C'mon hurry before he can get it, lock the door!" Milly exclaimed, Rivalz laughed, locked the door and connected the camera to the computer, he then ran to the seat next to the prez. Milly saw in awe as Lelouch started fucking a women clearly out of his league, when the vid finished she smiled and said "We need to show the rest of the student council" so they left out the back door. Lelouch finally hacked the code and got in, but nobody was there, he quickly set up a virus and disabled the computer from being able to show the video at all. He then ran to get the original and ran into Shirley...

**(A/N): So how was that? I'd say that was pretty good for me writing it at 6:30, since most of my best work is at 3:00. I hope those that like Code Geass liked this and FYI the next chapter is Lelouch x Shirley, it'll be about what Lelouch does to get the tape back and how Shirley comes into play.**

**-Dinoreaper**


	2. Lelouch x Shirley

**(A/N): So I'm doing chapter 2 now, i'm writing this now as the first one is uploading, i think i'll try to do all of these in one go, while the ideas are flowing, FYI i should have said this in the first one, but the idea my friend gave me was for a Lelouch x Cecil scene in the locker room, since she swims in the middle of the night and would be naked and horny, horny because that's where most people masturbate is in the shower, anyway that was all.**

**P.S. Also C2 can't get pregnant since the code would prevent her from it, and Shirley and Kallen are on the pill**

**-Dinoreaper**

**Lelouch x Shirley: The Tape**

Lelouch ran into Shirley, knocking them both down, Lelouch said sorry, got up and ran, Shirley caught up to him and asked him what had happened "Rivalz got a tape of me... and another girl" Lelouch explained, Shirley looked furious "YOU ARE STILL IN SCHOOL, HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT!" she screamed. "Hey, I'm 17 I can take care of myself" he said, then he ran towards Kallen's room, he figured that's where they would go first. He got there and the prez said "See we have to go now do you want to see the tape or not" Somehow they had already gotten Nina, though knowing her she might have stayed up all night at the computer. Kallen said ok and started running after them _I have to get it even more so now, while it would have been bad, it wouldn't have been irredeemable, but Kallen will surely recognize Cecil, i have to get the tape before she can see it_ So he ran as fast as he could for the tape room. They were ahead of him and when he got there they were sitting down and Rivalz was saying, "Sorry guys it won't play, Lelouch probably did this" so they ran to the computer room, Lelouch realized he couldn't catch up so he decided to fix it another way, he used his Zero phone and called Kallen, she saw it was him and said "Sorry i have to take this" They complained and so when she answered the phone they grabbed her, "So Kallen, am i interrupting anything" Lelouch as Zero asked. "Yes, but it can wait, what do you want" she asked "I need you at the base ASAP, you're needed" Zero said, he kept a group of missions that he could assign the black knights if he ever needed to get rid of Kallen, she got out from them and ran towards the gate, Zero then sent the mission parameters to the base computer and also said in it that he was negotiating with Kyoto for more Burais. He then knew it wouldn't be hard from now, he could let them watch the tape, then he'd get the camera from Rivalz and destroy the video, that's all that matters. And then he remembered Suzaku, while he wouldn't think he was Zero he might think he was involved with the Black Knights, so he thought about all of the places they could watch the video, he decided that the computer lab would be first after they tried the viewing room, so knowing that he ran to there and put the worm onto the network, infecting all of the computers, he then started to run to the next place when he realized he should just put it onto the schools Wi-Fi. So he ran back to the computer lab and hid when he heard them comeing, he heard them rush in, "Ok quickly, lock the door before Lelouch gets in!" he heard Milly say. "I'm not so sure about this" Suzaku said, "Aw crap he got here too" Rivalz said. Lelouch smiled, they left to go to Milly's room, she had a laptop they could use. When they left he got out and started uploading the virus, since this latched onto the Wi-Fi it took longer. When it finished he relaxed and went back to his room Cecil was there, he asked her to go to base since anyone could walk in, and if the person told the prez or Rivalz then they would come there to question her. She looked hesitant, Lelouch gave her a quick kiss, "Don't worry, i'll be there soon, i just need to clear this stuff up" he said. She agreed and left before anyone could see her. Lelouch then just collapsed and facepalmed himself. There was no one to blame, but himself, and while the situation was bad he wouldn't have changed anything. He then left and went to the council room, when they walked in they all looked kind of sad, but when they saw him they started asking him so many questions, who she was, what was her name, how long have you been dating, was it your first. He didn't answer any of them, Milly was the most upset, she wanted some answers. He left, "So Shirley, what are you gonna do about this?" Milly asked. Shirley realized she was jealous, so she went to do something about it. When she got to Lelouch's room she knocked on the door, he called out it was open. She went in a little slowly, Lelouch was on his bed with his hand over his face, she went over and held his hands and legs down, "What the fuck?!" Lelouch asked, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, YOU ARE STILL IN SCHOOL, YOU CAN'T HAVE SEX WITH A RANDOM WHORE!" "Hey she's not a whore!" Lelouch exclaimed, angry that Shirley said that about Cecil. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HER NAME?" Shirley asked. "Of course, her name is Cecil." "WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW, THE SKANK HAS A NAME!" "I'd prefer it if you didn't shout, and she isn't a skank." he said calmly. Shirley continued, not even hearing him "LULU YOU CAN'T SLEEP WITH A SKANK, WE CARE ABOUT YOU, I CARE ABOUT YOU!" Lelouch stopped with his reply, her caring about him, that usually meant she liked him, by now the fact that she was pretty close to laying on him and her boobs were in his face, so he was horny despite the fact that she was angry at him, and so driven by pure instinct he kissed her, she stopped and practically melted into the love of her life, they started ripping off their clothes, Lelouch jumped up and locked the door, when he got on the bed Shirley got down and started sucking on his dick, now while she was a virgin she'd given BJs before. It didn't take long before he cummed, she lapped it all up. She started giving him a hand job until he got hard again, he got on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, they started kissing, when they stopped Lelouch said "Shirley, are you sure you want to do this, if you don't want to..." he led off hesitating, Shirley just smiled and rammed her vagina over his dick, she screamed and he held her for a while, when she calmed down they started up a slow rhythim, though soon they got faster and faster, rocking the bed and making the people in the next room wonder what the crap was going on in there. Lelouch and Shirley were going faster and faster until Shirley came, now Lelouch hadn't yet so he started to ram into her again and again, until she came again, and then he did. "Shirley, i'm so sorry, i shouldn't have kissed you, it was just-" Shirley was just smiling and kissed him to shut him up, she wouldn't have changed anything, even if she wasn't his first, he was hers and she was fine with that. They got up and pulled on their clothes when there was a knock on the door. Lelouch went over, made sure his hair was ok and his buttons were in the right openings. He opened the door and saw Milly there, Rivalz was in the back giving him a thumbs up, Milly said "Ok guys, while you've been having all the fun we still have things to do, now come out of there, take a shower then come to me to get your work" "Ok" said Shirley, who left quickly, Lelouch closed the door and sat down, his head against the door, he was panting, he looked up at the camera, one of hundreds he had set up around the school, he thought tonight was going to be fun.

**(A/N): Ok i've finished this, get ready for the third installment tomorrow, my schedule got thrown off so i was halfway through the sex scene when i had to leave, i won't have much time tomorrow so it might be shorter than i'd like, which since Kalulu is my favorite shipping basically means it will be only slightly longer than these, i plan on trying to make the Kalulu the best one so far**

**-Dinoreaper**


	3. Kalulu

**(A/N): Oh I am so excited, I love Kalulu more than any ship from any anime, except maybe Lisa, LxMisa, but anyway, I am so excited to write Kalulu, I hope you guys enjoy**

**P.S. I watched "Kallen x Lelouch All About Us (Full)" when I made this, if you want to feel the full effect of this watch the video while you read this**

**P.P.S. Lelouch has admitted to Kallen that he's Zero, it was to hard for him to have to balance his life like this, he couldn't tell Shirley, she wouldn't understand, and C2 had been immortal for to long to understand him like he had thought she did, she didn't really understand him at all**

**-Dinoreaper**

**Kalulu: A moment, forever**

Lelouch and Kallen were waiting at the clubhouse for Milly, she finally came around 5:00 when she asked them to be there at 4:00. Kallen had been staring daggers at Lelouch ever since they had arrived, Lelouch was just wondering what was wrong.

"Ok, here's why you're here, i've noticed you to aren't on the best of terms" Milly said, Milly was right about that, after Zero had taken off his mask to her and explained how and why he was Zero (he didn't mention geass though). Kallen distraught with her feelings of admiration for Zero and her love/hate relationship with Lelouch, having hated the fact that even though his smirk and arrogance were what she hated about Brittania she loved that stuff about him, how he always knew what to do in the situation and she hated how she felt the urge to kill with her Guren every girl that hit on him. And now that she's learned he's Zero she was even more confused and refused to even acknowledge his prescence, the only times she's done it was when she threw whatever she was holding (Or when she was talking to Suzaku whoever) at Lelouch if he even went near her. Lelouch didn't understand this at all.

So Lelouch nodded when she said this and Kallen looked a little sheepish.

"So the only thing i can think of to solve this is for you two to kiss and make up" Milly said smiling. Kallen gave her a look that could only be described as half "You're a real blonde with how dumb you are" and half "I could tear out your eyes and feed them to Arthur". Lelouch on the other hand didn't give any looks, instead he evaluated his feelings for Kallen while Kallen protested.

_Well i definitely don't hate her, i find her attractive... Stupid hormones, i know she has respect for Zero and given her attitudes to me and how much insight into the female human brain I have... well for the first time in my life i'm actually thanking my dad for something, if he hadn't taught me the ways of the females of the human race, or more acurately ordered it be taught to me i wouldn't be able to do this. So i know i don't hate her, i know i find her attractive, i know from her actions that... well ok what can i deduce, i know she is confused, from me telling her i'm Zero, if we aply that to her actions and assume she is angry, angry ok that could mean she hates something about me, or me... no not me, if she hated me she would do more than just throw things at me. So she hates something about me... ok maybe how... wait no she can't hate something about me, it has to be about her. Ok what could she hate about her that would cause her to be angry at me? Wait, about me... THAT'S IT! She likes me and she hates that about herself!_

While this may seem like a long time for thinking it took as long as it took for Kallen to protest and then Milly to shut her down, "Ok fine, if you won't do that then stick out your hands" she commanded, Kallen grumbled and stuck out her hand, Lelouch did less reluctantly since he figured Milly had a plan, SNAP! A pair of handcuffs connected Lelouch's right hand to Kallen's left. Kallen shrieked and lunged forward, determined to get the key, Milly pranced back, Kallen not being able to catch her as she was dragging a very heavy ex-prince behind her. Lelouch managed to get up when Kallen stopped running, Milly pulled a silver key out of her pocket.

"You can get this at the end of the day, if i deem your relationship good enough to my expectations, if not then hope you like sleeping together" Milly said with a smile on her face, she then put the key in her blouse.

Milly left, "C'mon Kallen come with me, i'll pick the lock" Lelouch said calmly, he walked over to a wall and knocked a complex code on the wall, a section of it opened up and there was a lock pick gun, custom made by one of the great Japanese craftsman, he was incidentally the grandfather of a low level Black Knight member, so when Zero asked for a way he could get one and whoever could would get an instant promotion to a higher rank he introduced Zero to the craftsman, when the member left Zero explained that he was happy to pay for it, "Good, as much as i love that kid i won't just give you it, it'll cost you" Zero just nodded, he came back a week later and there it was, he smiled behind the mask and payed him the money, he then opened up the slot over his eye and geassed the craftsman into making 4 more, he had to save some money after all. So he had them installed in each quardant and then had one with his Zero costume. He powered it up and inserted it into the lock opening, he clicked it but it didn't open,

"What the crap?" Lelouch said, the lock wasn't opening, he looked around and saw the lock had a keyboard as well.

"Well there's the problem" Lelouch said.

"Well what can you do?" Kallen asked. Lelouch thought about it and said

"I recognize the model, 10 character code, if you get it wrong the chain will get shorter, it's meant to hook criminals together, since she's not a pro i bet i could come up with a few ideas, give me a minute" Lelouch exclaimed. He sat thinking about it, Kallen realized it made sense, the chain had seemed long for a regular pair, but with the chain shortening if a criminal got it wrong it would get shorter and harder to escape, it was a form of psychological torture, get them to know they are going to a horrible place and the more you try the harder it'll be to escape.

"Aww crap" Lelouch said as the chain was now only a foot long now, it had been about 5 feet long before, "She must be using the method i showed her" Lelouch said angrily

"What method?" Kallen asked, Lelouch explained it took the characters on the keyboard, had you choose random ones and it gave it an understanding of your choice, it then chose one the exact opposite of what you would choose, he made a program to do it, it was protected both ways, from someone randomly choosing as it was random letters and numbers, and then the logical's way of doing it, analyzing the person who chose the code and determining a logical one. It was the perfect system... almost

"Well what's the way to beat it then?" Kallen asked

Lelouch smiled "Since we know this is what she's using all i need is my computer and i can find it"

They ran back toward his room, when they got there the room was locked, Lelouch tried the code and it wouldn't open.

"MILLY?!" Kalen yelled, "Yes?" Milly answered sweetly. Kallen spun so quickly Lelouch was thrown forward, dragging Kallen with him, they were a tangle of limbs on the ground

"Why are you to trying to hack the passcode?" Milly asked "Oh and thanks again for the code maker Lelouch, it really helped" Milly laughed and added as a final tease "And so far it seems you're getting better, maybe a kiss will make me think you're ready to be let out" Milly then ran away.

"Well i'd rather be chained to my Q-1 than anybody else" Lelouch said in a low voice, they grumbled and got back up

"Well i normally don't go to my classes and i do good enough in school, the teacher will be ok with it since it's Milly's orders, we'll go to yours" Lelouch said

"Ok, well we just spent most of the last period running around, my next one is math" Kallen said

"That's right by the elevator, we could go up to the roof for the next, uh 5 minutes" Lelouch said as he checked his watch

"K" Kallen replied, they ran to the elevator and Lelouch entered the password for the top. When they got there they went to the edge and looked over the city,

"I wonder why Milly wanted us to kiss" Kallen said out loud, he had been pondering to herself how Milly would've realized it, she normally kept to herself

"Well probably because you like me" Lelouch answered, Kallen looked shocked for a second then bit her lip like she wasn't sure what to say, while Lelouch normally liked to talk he decided to go with a wordless message and kiss Kallen, it wasn't passionate or anything, and it was only a second but they both were speechless, it was Kallen's first kiss, and to Lelouch it was more special than anything he and C2 or Shirley had ever shared. They both leaned in for another, this one got passionate quickly, suddenly the bell rang, they realized where they were. They reluctantly pulled away, Lelouch realized he had his hands under her shirt, feelng her boobs through the fabric of her blouse, he hadn't even realized it, stupid hormones. Lelouch and Kallen went down the elevator happy, it was super awkward but they wouldn't have changed anything, when they got to the bottom they were stopped by Mily.

"I saw what you did up there" Milly said excitedly, "Wait, the video cameras?" Lelouch asked "I thought there weren't any up there, i made sure i knew the places where there weren't any the last time i hacked *cough* sorry looked at your computer when you left it up" "Well you were right, but i put up some more cameras unofficially" Milly said smiling. "And i see now i made the right descision with putting you in handcuffs, as president of the school i name you 2 the official couple and remove your handcuffs" she then went and typed in a quick code then unlocked the cuffs

"I'll change your access code back to the original on your room" Milly said, then ran to change the code.

**(A/N): Haha tricked you, it won't be a lemon this time, i love Kalulu so much i'm going to put some more effort into the story rather than just sex, if you're here to just jerk off than you can leave for a few weeks, I'm going to be working on the story for awhile now, byyyyeeeee**

**-Dinoreaper**


	4. The Contest

**(A/N): Dinoreaper back again, i'm going to do the next piece of the series now, like i said before if you're looking for a jerk off fanfic then look somewhere else, i'm trying to stop using smut in my fanfics, i used it a lot in my other fics and a friend of mine who reads my fanfics (Woo Woo i have a friend who doesn't care i write smut) and suggested i try to deepen my characters before i involve the smut, of course i still will be involving smut, but i want to add a lot of little things to improve the story before i do the smut. DINOREAPER BI AMERICA COMMANDS YOU, ENJOY... no that's not it...**

**P.S. This is set a few days after my last fic**

**P.P.S. The same friend wanted me to mess around with Lelouch before i finally let Kalulu comence, so I'm going to introduce a plot idea that i got from a different fanfic, it wasn't Code Geass so i don't consider it copying, hope you enjoy his suffering**

**Kalulu: The contest**

Lelouch was a little late getting to the student council room, he had been assigned to go with Rivalz to get pizza, and they got stuck in traffic, when they finally got into the room Lelouch stopped and stared at the council, or more acurately the green haired girl sitting with them in an Ashford school uniform

"C2 what are you doing here"

"Lelouch i've told you, just because my name is Cecil doesn't mean you should call me C2" Lelouch was puzzled, she didn't tell anyone her name

"Lelouch it's ok, C2's told us all about how you found her and she couldn't remember anything, and how now you're getting married" Milly exclaimed

"What are you talking about?" Lelouch asked, confused

"Well she said you made a promise about your future together" Milly said, she knew they weren't getting married, but she loved seeing him squirm

"No, that's not what she meant" Lelouch said, "I've got to go, i'll see you guys later" he called then ran away, he had to get to Suzaku and explain before anything went wrong, he found Suzaku in his room, working on some homework,

"Hey Suzaku, i want to talk to you, about the day in Shinjuku"

"Ok what about it"

"The girl, i found her, she was laying down on the ground at the mall, she was unconscious, it kind of surprised Shirley when i ran off and picked up a random girl"

Suzaku laughs at the picture in his head "So what did you do"

"Well i took her back to the school to my room and laid her on my bed, she had the same straight-jacket except she mumbled a name in her sleep, C2"

"Well that's a strange name, is she alright"

"Yeah that's what i came to talk to you about, she woke up a few days ago, but was to weak to be moved, now she's gone and gotten herself into the student council, she might be remembering things now as she corrected me when i called her C2, she says her name is Cecil"

"Well that's more human, wait, if she was in your bed then where did you sleep, I know you Lelouch and you don't sleep on the floor... wait did you sleep with her"

"No, i didn't Suzaku, and if you tell people i did i will show everyone those pictures of Euphie you have under your pillow"

"Hey those are private!"

"And so is the lie that i slept with her!"

"Ok, can i meet her"

"Sure, also she's convincing people were getting married"

"WHAT?"

"She twisting my words, i promised her i would help her get her memory back and she's saying to everyone that i made a promise about our future together"

"Oh" he said not knowing what to say, they got up and started walking to the student council room, they were enjoying the pizza when the boys walked in

"Hello Cecil" Suzaku said trying to figure her out

"No Zuzu, only Lelouch can call me Cecil, you can call me C2"

Suzaku stopped for a second, Zuzu being a nickname he didn't want.

"Ok C2, can i ask how you know my name?"

"Lelouch told me"

Now with all of this going on Shirley was quiet, she had been thinking hard about how things were playing out, even if she would never say it out loud she loved her Lulu and wanted him to love her, now this C2 who had made Lulu so flustered, and need to get Suzaku, well Shirley wasn't giving up without a fight, she went up and kissed Lelouch and then left. Lelouch fell on the floor, stunned, Kallen had done the same thing and C2 just sat there looking out of it, Milly, Rivalz, Suzaku and Nina had run to help Shirley, after talking for awhile Milly grabbed her portable intercom and announced all student council members need to come to the computer room, where they were, Lelouch and Kallen got up to their feet and Cecil just got up bored with everything, they walked to the computer room and waited for Milly to start talking, Milly calmy walked over to the door, opened it and pushed Lelouch out then locked the door.

"Ok let's get started with our Super Secret Lelouchless Meeting!"

"Ok Milly, what is this about" Suzaku asked

"Well with the exception of you and Nina everyone here likes Lelouch right?" Kallen blushed really red, Shirley looked defiant, Milly was just her regular crazy prez self, and Cecil still looked bored.

"Ok well here's the deal, whoever can get Lelouch to go on a date with them gets the prize: Lelouch"

"Wait, What?" Kallen asked, she had been ok with all the girls in the school wanting to date him, she had conceded that she couldn't do anything about it, he was to handsome, but having to compete for his affection? That was something she couldn't handle, well she wasn't going to stand for it, she would get Lelouch to date her quickly before they could take him away from her.

**(A/N): WOWOWOWOWOWOW Time skip, to be specific 2 weeks, the contest has already started and all of them are hard at work trying to get Lelouch to like them**

Kallen was confident in her plan, if only she could actually implement it. Whenever one of the girls got close to Lelouch Suzaku pulled his soldier training and grabbed Lelouch then jumped over anyone or anything that got in his way to keep him away, in order for her plan to work she needed to talk to him, she couldn't do anything while he was Zero and when Suzaku was gone she couldn't go near him because Milly and Shirley would be using their bodies against him, they thought he had to have some amount of hormones is what they figured

When Suzaku finally explained what they were doing

"Well that explains it"

"What?"

"For the past 2 weeks when you were gone Shirley and Milly would be leaning over and showing me how they had 'forgotten' to wear panties today and other things, and Cecil has been coming into my bed at night and sleeping with me naked" Suzaku was laughing so much his stomach was hurting and Lelouch was regretting telling him that part. When Suzaku was done laughing he got up and said that it seemed Kallen had some kind of long term plan for this.

**ATTENTION STUDENT BODY, I AM HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE WE ARE HAVING A PARTY, AND THE THEME IS... BRITTANIAN IMPERIAL FAMILY! YOU HAVE TO DRESS UP AS YOUR FAVORITE IMPERIAL FAMILY MEMBER IT'S FRIDAY AT 9:00, BE THERE OR BE SUSPENED... WELL OK, THAT'S TO ROUGH, JUST BE THERE!**

**(A/N): So i think that's a good idea, I got the idea from another fanfic, it was an AOT one, they had a party and you had to choose a titan to be, it was for them getting through training, and anyway the idea was one side of the pairing would come as themselves and nobody would understand, in that AOT the pairing was Annie x Armin and Annie came as herself, without anyone knowing she was the female titan and that's why she went as herself, and... oh i gave away to much of the plot for the next one didn't I? Crap**

**-Dinoreaper**


End file.
